


Strawberries in the Lab

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9741887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: What is one supposed to do when chocolate covered strawberries are delivered to one's workplace?





	

There was something on her table. 

Something that wasn’t there before she’d gone to break. 

A gold foil rectangle box, wrapped with a red lace ribbon.  Attached to the ribbon was a black card.

Molly stopped short staring at the box in confusion.  One of the interns caught sight of Molly’s confused look and grinned happily. 

“It came while you were at break.  A delivery and everything. You have a sweetheart Doctor Hooper?”

Molly shook her head slowly as she stepped towards the table.  There was nothing ominous about the beautifully wrapped box but she still frowned. 

“Well, open it.  We’re all dying to know what it is?”

The card only had embossed gold print that said _With affection._ She tugged on the ribbon which slid apart easily, and opened the box.  Behind her, the intern cooed in excitement. 

Inside the box were twelve of the most perfectly formed chocolate covered strawberries.

“Chocolate covered strawberries!”  the intern gasped.  “Those look amazing and really expensive.  You are so lucky, I wish my boyfriend would get me something like that.  I’ll be lucky I get drug store flowers this year.”

Molly ignored the intern as she stared at the strawberries in confusion.  They really were gorgeous.  But who would get her strawberries?  And why?  She carefully picked out one of the strawberries from the box and examined it.  It looked fine. 

She placed it on the table and pulled a pair of gloves from the box.  It’d be a shame to waste these.

* * *

 

 

An hour later, the doors to the lab opened startling the intern.  She looked up at the tall Detective and Doctor Watson who gave her a small smile and a nod.

“Doctor Hooper I’m gonna pop out for break.”  She called out and scurried out of the lab.  John snorted. 

“Scared another one off.”

Molly was at her table, goggles pulled up on the top of her head, reading a list of findings off of the computer screen.  Beside her was the box of strawberries.  John edged closer. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Molly, what’d you get…oh!”  He stared into the box with interest.  “Sherlock, you sly dog.  Those look delicious.” 

He picked one up from the paper as Sherlock frowned.  “What are you talking about, John?”

“Hmmm?”  Molly looked up from her screen, her eyes widening as she watched John get ready to take a bite of one of the strawberries.  “John, no!”

Sherlock slapped the berry from John’s hand and the shorter man blinked before frowning.  “What did you do that for?  If you didn’t want me to have one, you could’ve of just said…”

“What are you talking about?”  Sherlock said at the same time as Molly spoke.

“Don’t eat those!”

John looked between the two.  “Did you get her these for Valentine’s Day?”

Sherlock’s frown deepened.  “I most certainly did not.”

“Then who did?”

“Nobody that wanted to be my Valentine,” Molly said.  She handed the card to Sherlock who took it and studied it. “These were sitting on my table when I came back from break.”

John eyed the berry still on the floor before looking back to Molly.  “How did you know Sherlock didn’t get them for you.”

“Because I’m not fond of strawberries.”

“She’s partial to salted caramel.”  Sherlock answered absently as he studied the card.  “This came with the box?”

“Yep.  I tested them-“

“You tested the berries?”  John asked, askance.  

“And look what I found.”  She moved the screen towards Sherlock and he walked over, looking over her shoulder at the results on the screen. 

“What did you find?”  John asked, suddenly feeling thankful that he hadn’t eaten the berry.  Molly wrinkled her nose.

“Lysergic acid diethylamide.”

“Quite a lot of it too.”  Sherlock murmured as he read the results.  “Enough to ensure a nice trip if not an overdose.”

“Lyser…”  John’s eyes widened.  “Somebody dosed those strawberries with LSD?”

“Enough that had Molly or anyone else eaten more than one, there would’ve been some serious consequences.”

“Christ!”  John ran a hand through his hair, his gaze bouncing between the two of them.  “We have to call Lestrade.”

“Not his area,” Sherlock muttered as Molly repacked the berries and printed the results of her testing. 

“We have to tell someone!”  John insisted. “Somebody just tried to drug Molly.”

Molly looked up, smiling at John.  “But they didn’t, it’s all fine.”

“How did you know?  Most women would’ve assumed it was a gift and started eating them without even thinking twice.”

“Luckily, Molly is not most women.”

Molly grinned at the compliment.  “I knew Sherlock wouldn’t have had a present like that delivered, he would’ve brought them himself and dropped in in front of my while asking about the Mr. Carver case.”

Sherlock grinned down at her with pride and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.  “That’s my girl.  Speaking of Mr. Carver…”

“Drawer Two.”

“Ah, reading my mind as always.”

Molly watched Sherlock head towards the morgue drawers fondly before turning back to John.  “Besides, he already gave me my gift.”  She pointed to the table behind her and John looked.

“I’m not seeing anything.”  He said.  She turned around with a frown. 

“Right there.  On the table.”

“Molls there’s nothing there but a set of tools you use for…”  he trailed off in confusion.  “Wait.  He bought you autopsy tools?”  He turned to look at Sherlock who had pulled out Mr. Carver’s body and was currently examining the man.  “You bought her autopsy tools?  For Valentine’s Day?”

Molly grinned happily.  “I’ve been using the hospital for years now and while they’re nice and all, I’ve always wanted my own set.”

“While those had to be delivered, I made sure Molly was the only one allowed to sign for them.”

“It’s honestly the sweetest gift anyone’s ever gotten me.”

John just shook his head.  If there were any other two people more well suited for each other than these two, he didn’t know where.


End file.
